Evidence from numerous studies support the theory that-human cancers and respiratory illnesses can be caused by environmental pollution. There is a good correlation between regions with a high incidence of cancer and respiratory illnesses and high levels of air pollution. It is suspect that even moderate levels of air pollution can increase the risk of detrimental health effects. Biotesting of the organic fraction of atmospheric particulate has shown mutagenic and carcinogenic activity. However there is much uncertainty in trying to attribute specific health effects to air pollution due to variations in environment, exposure and the population. A study which could show atmospheric pollutants in the human body will lend direct evidence to the theory. The purpose of this project is to determine if organic atmospheric pollutants can deposit and accumulate in lipid tissues. Analytical methodology capable of detecting a broad spectrum of compounds will first be optimized for gaseous samples, particulate samples and lipid tissues. The air at two locations, each the site of a monkey colony, will be characterized over time. One site is relatively pollution free while the other has significant levels of air pollution. Correlation between the compounds found in the air samples and those in the lipid tissues could give direct evidence that environmental compounds could affect human health.